


Elsanna Week 2015

by JappleJacks



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JappleJacks/pseuds/JappleJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts for Elsanna Week of February 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Wedding Day

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 1: Wedding Day**

Elsa paced back and forth while fighting the urge to wring her hands together. In a short while she would finally achieve a dream of hers, only - well it was quite nerve-wracking. Especially because of the circumstances, and the possible reaction that may occur if and when the public found out, and not to mention the staff that may need bribing to keep quiet about this whole affair. Too many thoughts raced around her head and clouded her mind that she didn't see Sven perched before her and as a result she ran straight into him with a loud 'Ooomph'. A chuckle broke her out of her chain of thoughts, her head whipping to see Kristoff with a gleeful smile on his face. She pursed her lips and stood upright, with a nudge from Sven as he whinnied at her.

"Oh man, that was great. Who knew the Queen could be so clumsy." A gleam in his eye betrayed his teasing tone and she sighed and shook her head. He calmed down before regarding her, the tense shoulders and the worried brow were the most prominent. "Hey, what's going on? It's your wedding day you should be excited!" He moved in front of her and crossed his arms in waiting.

A deep sigh left her before she looked up into his eyes. "I just – I'm nervous Kristoff. I can't stop thinking about what could wrong…" The goring misery in her eyes said everything he needed to know. It was clear it was beyond whether the cake would be right, or if Olaf could actually throw the flowers instead of sniffing them all the way down the aisle, or even if she would stutter over her vows. This was deeper.

He clasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "Don't you dare worry about it, you have all of us here for you. It's okay – one day at a time right?" She nodded along with him. "Good, now just enjoy today before anything else." He wagged his eyebrows and she shook her head to the sound of his laughter.

In the other room two maids were helping Anna get situated in her wedding gown while Gerda ordered them around. She was worrying her lip between her teeth while the maids fussed over her hair and veil and tightening her corset and fluffing the skirt out to perfection. It was a rich cream color with accents of pale greens and blues throughout the ribbons and frills and was perfectly fitted to her body. She shifted around which elicited impatient huffs from the maids.

Gerda tapped her shoulder with her paper list and shot her a disapproving look. This left the maids giggling while Anna fidgeted in anticipation and excitement. She huffed at the behavior before letting a goofy grin cross her face at the thought of today. Her wedding day, with Elsa, their wedding. Finally after a long, long, long wait they would finally make it official.

Well to an extent, it's not every day that two sisters get married to each other. But the past has allowed for interfamilial marriage in the name of keeping the bloodline so really there shouldn't be anything to worry about right? Despite this fact, both Elsa and Anna had decided that baby steps would be best. Their most trusted friends, including plenty of their staff, would be there first hand. Then if situation permitted, maybe the rest of their kingdom but that was still a big if.

Honestly Anna couldn't be picky, she was the luckiest bride. She was going to be married to her true love, her best friend there to walk her down the aisle, and it was a dream come true. Gerda pulled her out of her thoughts by patting her cheek gently with a teary smile on her face. She was able to see the tenacious princess grow up into the beautiful woman before her. She wiped her eyes before pulling her into a hug. They made their way to the ballroom where Kristoff was waiting with her bouquet. He kissed her cheek and held his arm out awaiting the music cue to begin, the excitement began to settle over them.

Inside the ballroom the servants were taking their seats after having finished the final touches. The section designated for a handful of rock trolls was occupied as they settled down and excitedly awaited the coming ceremony. The troll priest took his spot at the makeshift altar where Queen Elsa currently stood. She smoothed down her deep blue jacket which covered a similar colored dress that was simple in its design and kept a sleek, trim shape. She was toying with the crocus pinned on the lapel just as Kai stepped up to stop her. He swatted her hands away and fixed it then proceeded to dust off her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back with pride in his eyes. He patted her arm before pulling her into a hug. After he moved away to take his position, Elsa swore she saw him wipe his eyes.

Before she had a moment to ponder this the music started up. She straightened and looked down the aisle as the doors opened. Olaf came in first, he happily skipped down the aisle and tossed the flowers around in his wake. Then there was her Anna, in a resplendent dress and a glow about her, looking as radiant as the sun. Elsa couldn't help the few tears that gathered in her eyes as the moment hit her. They locked eyes and their smiles grew as they took in the sight of each other.

Anna stood beside Elsa and immediately grasped her hand while Kristoff moved to the side opposite of Sven and Olaf. They turned to look at the troll priest who had a delighted expression as he opened his book and began the ceremony.

The ceremony went on without a hitch, their matching rings were exchanged and their vows were spoken. The moment they had finally been waiting for had finally come. "I now pronounce you wife, and wife. Your majesty, you may now kiss the bride." With a wicked smile Elsa leaned in to place a heated kiss on her wife's lips while dipping her slightly. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes where all the love and happiness shown. The cheers of their audience were lost over the beating of their hearts. A giggle came from Anna as she whispered, "I do, always."


	2. Day 2: First Child

**Elsanna Week**

**Day 2: First Child**   
  


A yell of joy sounded through the apartment startling the blonde woman who had just came back from taking out the trash. She rushed to find Anna in the bathroom pumping one fist in the air and holding something in the other. Elsa leaned against the doorway and raised her eyebrow at the sight.  
  


“Anything you’d like to share snowflake?” she smirked and crossed her arms.  
  


Anna looked up at her, unashamed at her current state of dress, and beamed happily. “I’m pregnant!”  
  


Elsa’s face turned from shock to pure joy and she let out a cry of excitement. Anna quickly did up her underwear and shorts and washed her hands before jumping into her wife for a kiss.

“I can’t believe it, oh my goodness, Anna this is – this is -” Anna silenced her with another kiss, their giggles mixing together as the news fully sunk in. They pulled back and looked at each other, their grins growing wider.  
  


They spent the rest of the night celebrating with hot chocolate, popcorn and reruns of their favorite shows on Netflix. This was truly a life changing experience and they couldn’t wait to share the news.  
  


Which was a challenge for them. The next day was spent going through all sorts of ideas from the traditional “It’s a baby!” card to the more recent trends of custom t-shirts.  As entertaining as the latter was, it didn’t seem to fit what they had in mind.  
  


Later that day when they went out to lunch, an idea struck Anna. She had Elsa move over to her side of the table and whispered in her ear. A mischievous look crossed their faces and they hailed the waiter over as Anna got out her camera.  
  


The young man asked them if everything was okay. Anna lured him into the scheme and handed him the camera. He was laughing as they got themselves situated and he moved into the seat across from them to get the best angle.  
  


Anna shoved food in her mouth and posed so that it looked like she was stealing the food off of Elsa’s plate. At the same time Elsa posed while drinking her beer and held an empty glass in her other hand. They tried their best to contain their laughter as the waiter snapped a couple of photos for them. As soon as he lowered the camera, the couple nearly spit out their food in their giddy state.  
  


They looked over the photos, which came out perfectly. He congratulated them and asked if they would send him one as well once they got the cards printed to which they happily agreed. With their photo ready and their spirits high the couple headed home to get the card done.  
  


Elsa called her wife over to see the finished edit ready for print. A simple patterned border adorned the edges and there was text at the bottom. Beneath Anna it read “Eating for two” and beneath Elsa it said “Drinking for two”. The absurdity of the statements made it all the more perfect. They printed them out and got them ready to mail to their friends and family.  
  


That night as they got into bed Elsa laid behind Anna and held her protectively close her hands resting on the redhead’s belly. She kissed her shoulder and whispered softly, “I love you so much Anna. You will be the best mother ever, I just know it.” Anna hummed happily and snuggled back into her wife. “You mean we will be the best mothers.” Elsa smiled and kissed her again before they both drifted asleep, dreaming of diapers and baby names.


End file.
